The World's Gonna Know Your Name
by Julianne Nicole Copas
Summary: A songfic to "Hall of Fame" by The Script about the achievements of the protagonists and rivals from all current main series games. Possible spoilers.


_**~The World's Gonna Know Your Name~**_

_**~A Pokémon songfic to 'Hall of Fame' by The Script~**_

Red could remember when he and Blue were younger; picking on each other, taking one another's toys, playing tag or hide-and-seek. But now, they were standing face to face across the battlefield in the Champion's room. It had always been their dream to outdo the other... But this just seemed surreal!

As the two drew their Pokéballs, far away on the other side of the Kanto region, a girl named Leaf stopped walking for a moment to rest and turn on the special Pokémon League broadcast on the Teachy TV. She tuned in to watch her two best friends in the most heated battle of their lives.

"Good luck, Red. Good luck, Blue." Leaf said quietly.

"'Saur!" Her Ivysaur agreed, leaning against the wall of the Power Plant next to his trainer.

Two years later, Ethan was just exploring around. A few weeks before, he had beaten Lance and become the Champion. At long last... All the glory he'd desired since he was a small boy had become his. Ethan spotted a cave.

"Hm... whaddaya say, Typhlosion? Wanna check it out?" He offered, gesturing toward the cave. "'Phlosion!" his Pokémon shouted eagerly. Ethan smiled and the two entered the cave. Upon arrival, Ethan sees someone staring at the stony wall, deep in thought.

It was a boy – no, upon looking closer, Ethan saw that it was a young man a few years older than himself – clad in a dirt-covered red and white shirt and a matching (and equally dirt-covered) baseball cap. The young man's faded blue jeans were ripped and torn in a few spots, and they were a bit damp-looking toward the bottom. Ethan deduced that he may have recently came to this cave from surfing with one of his Pokémon. The trainer's running shoes were caked with mud and bits of grass, and they appeared that they could fall to pieces at any moment.

Ethan gasped, for as soon as he glanced up a second time and saw the Pikachu on the young man's shoulder, he realized just who was standing before him. Startled upon hearing Ethan's surprised breath, the young man turned around to face him.

"You... You're..."

Red nodded. He smiled for a moment, and then he and Ethan made eye contact. Silently, Red released a Pokéball from his belt, and Typhlosion proudly stepped in front of Ethan, his head held high with confidence, ready to take on anything in the world.

Ever since her best friend Ethan moved out of New Bark Town to pursue his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master, Lyra didn't know any kids her age that she could play with. So Lyra decided to pursue a dream of her own: Becoming a Top Pokéathlete alongside her Marill!

"Good job, Marill! You were amazing out there!" She told the Pokémon, petting his head. Lyra's Pokégear began to ring.

"Hey, Ethan! What's up? Marill and I just won another Pokéathlon!"

"That's great, Lyra! You're not going to believe this, but... I just beat... … … Red."

"No way! _The_ Red?!"

"Yeah..." The two talked for some time more, and unbeknownst to them, Silver was in the Dragon's Den in Blackthorn City with his Feraligatr.

"You know, Feraligatr... I feel like I can tell you anything... Because you're one of my only friends. You and E- erm... that kid. I'd like to battle him again sometime... But this time, not as rivals. Maybe as buddies."

"Gatr... Feraligatr!" Feraligatr agreed.

"Hah hah... I bet you wanna see Typhlosion again too, don'tcha?" Feraligatr nodded.

Meanwhile, a girl named Kris was wandering the Pokémon world with Meganium by her side. She heard a familiar voice, and she headed toward it. It was Eusine.

"Yes... I understand." He stood up and turned around. "Oh, Kris! I'm actually glad you came!"

"...Eh?"

"You see, Kris... It appears as though the one that Suicune chooses as its trainer... is you!" Upon hearing Eusine say this, Kris was awestruck.

"Wow..."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, it's waiting to battle you."

Kris smiled and began the battle.

"Gardevoir... We made it... We're here! We've come so far...!" Wally was just a few steps away from the Pokémon League. He'd ascended his way through the mountainous Victory Road. Gosh, and how high that boy had climbed! Wally felt around in his pocket. _Yes, it's still there. _It was something that Wally didn't need anymore... his inhaler. He hadn't needed it since he moved from Petalburg City to Verdanturf Town. The air was so much better there. So fresh and clean! But Wally knew that the air wasn't the only reason that he had been able to come this far. It was also meeting his friend May, and catching his partner Pokémon, Gardevoir. May had helped him catch it as a Ralts on the last day before he moved to Verdanturf. He had been so happy and proud on that day. _May should be here soon... I just know it! _Wally thought. And sure enough, five minutes later, who else approached but May herself.

"WALLY?!" She smiled and dashed to where he was standing.

"May... I just wanted to say... Thank you. You've been my friend since day one, and... look how far I've come because of that! I know that mom and dad and Wanda and the others would be so proud to see me now!"

"They would, Wally. I know they would!" May smiled as her Swampert nodded behind her.

"Uhm... come on! Let's battle! I want to show you how much stronger I've really become!" And with that, the pair began.

At the same time, back at Professor Birch's lab, Brendan Birch was watching the Pokémon League Network. He was watching because he knew May would be on soon, and he was watching to support her. He knew that May could beat the Champion, Wallace. He knew it because he had been defeated by May many times before when they were still rivals. Brendan knew he'd keep watching and cheering May on until she'd won it all.

Over in Sinnoh, Barry had just been defeated by his rival, Dawn, just before the entrance to the Elite Four. Barry said it was all right that he didn't win, because it had been for Dawn. He wanted to battle her to test her strength to see if she was truly ready to face the Elite Four and the Champion. He moved out of the way to let her through.

In Sandgem Town, Lucas' little sister was talking with him and Professor Rowan.

"Please, Lucas! Take me with you! I wanna see Dawn win, too!" The little girl had a few tears in her eyes. Lucas knelt down and patted his sister's head, nearly knocking the big red bow out of her hair.

"Sis... It's gonna be on TV!" Lucas said with a small smile.

"That's right, Lucy. Now, Lucas... Let's be off now, or we'll be late!" Professor Rowan said.

"Okay, Professor!" The two flew off on two Staraptors to the Pokémon League.

Cheren and Bianca were reminiscing about the past. About how they went on a Pokémon journey with their friend Touko. They'd accomplished so much as a group. Whenever Cheren and Bianca had a disagreement, Touko would always be there to act as the voice of reason. Touko and Gym Leader Elesa were the ones that stood up to Bianca's father and convinced him to let her continue her journey. Touko and Alder were the ones that convinced Cheren that becoming Champion wasn't all there was to Pokémon. After convincing N that he was wrong and later defeating Alder at the Pokémon League, Touko had told her mother, Professor Juniper, Cheren, and Bianca that she wanted to accomplish so much more; to go to new regions; to see the world. Skyla had finally got a plane that could go as far as even Kanto or Hoenn, and she flew Touko where she liked to continue her journey.

"Cheren... You think she's gonna come back?" Bianca asked. Cheren thought for a moment, and then slowly nodded.

"Of course she will. That's Touko for you. That girl never stops once she gets going until she's finished it all. She'll come back when there's nothing left to do, I'm sure of it!"

In an empty tunnel at a dead end of Victory Road, N was talking to his Zekrom.

"Zekrom... my eyes were opened that day... My father, however wasn't so wise to change his mindset."

"_How so, Master N?_"

"I changed my ways then... because Touko convinced me! I just... I only wish that there were more trainers like Touko in this world... Trainers that actually care about their Pokémon and don't treat them as tools!"

"_Will you follow her?_"

"Not yet, Zekrom. There's still something I've gotta do."

"_And that would be...?_"

"I've gotta stop my father." N shouted through the window that had been carved into the rocky wall of the cave. "Touko! Can you hear me all the way in that region? I'll see you again soon! I'll prove my father wrong once and for all, Touko! I promise you that!"

Hilbert was at the Battle Subway.

"Darn... I finally won _all_ the Battle Subway awards... What do I do now!? Unless I go for this year's 'First Annual Pokémon World Tournament'...!" He grinned. "Yeah... That's what I'll do! Look out PWT! Hilbert Black is coming for you!" Hilbert grabbed his shiny new trophy and raced all the way home.

Hugh was very happy. His friends Nate and Rosa had helped him _finally _get his little sister's Purrloin, Hihihiroshi, back from Team Plasma! Hugh smiled and carried the little Pokémon upstairs to his sister's room behind his back.

"Hey... Look what I brought you...!"

"Hugh, if it's another Purrloin Pokédoll, I don't think that it will cheer me up this time..." His sister said sadly.

"No, really! I have something _even better_!" Hugh sat the Purrloin down in front of him.

"HIHIHIROSHI!" Hugh's sister ran to her reclaimed Pokémon and scooped him up into her arms. She hugged Hugh.

"Hugh, you're the _best _big brother _ever_!" Hihihiroshi purred loudly, happy to be reunited with his owner.

After defeating Team Plasma and the Pokémon League, Nate decided that he'd collect the remaining medals, catch some games at Small Court and Big Stadium, maybe even try his hand at the PWT! The X-Transceiver started to ring.

"Hello, Nate! How are you doing today?" Professor Juniper asked.

"We're good! Isn't that right, Emboar?"

"Em-BOAR!"

"Hahaha! Well, that's good to hear! You should come over to Nuvema Town! We're going to upgrade your Pokédex! You see, we think we may have discovered some new species..."

Nate didn't even have to listen to the rest of that sentence to make him smile. He smiled because he knew that there was always a brand new adventure to tackle just around the corner!

Sabrina, Brycen, Rosa, and her Oshawott showed up to the premiere of their new movie at Pokéstar Studios. After the film was over, everybody clapped and cheered.

"That was amazing, you guys!" Rosa smiled as she told her costars as they walked out of the theater together. Sabrina smiled as Stu Deeoh abruptly showed up and cut into the conversation.

"Rosa, my girl, you've done it, you've done it!"

"Done what...?"

"Yes, yes, come with me, dear." Mr. Deeoh grabbed Rosa's hand while Sabrina and Brycen covered her eyes. Oshawott covered his eyes with one arm while holding Rosa's leg with the other. The three led them to a statue and uncovered her eyes.

"Surprise!" Mr. Deeoh said. "You're a Pokéwood Superstar! We've built this statue to commemorate this momentous occasion in your career!" Rosa looked up at the shiny statue.

"Wott...!" Oshawott said, his eyes glittering.

Rosa looked at the plaque at the statue's base. The plaque read: "_Pok__é__star Studios proudly erects this statue in honor of Rosa Mei Tsukino and her Oshawott. They truly do shine brightly like the stars above!"_

It was then that Rosa realized that she didn't need to beat the Pokémon League to get people to accept her as a great trainer. She just had to do what she loved.

… _**Standing in the Hall of Fame **..._


End file.
